Playtime
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Riruka and Jackie don't always use their Fullbring responsibly. MA


**Playtime: Dollhouse Version**

Riruka threw open the door to the Xcution apartment room. "I'm here!" she announced to all within the room. Of course, it was only Yukio, Jackie, and Giriko; no Ginjou. Jackie glanced over at the younger girl, and then went back to thumbing lazily through a magazine. Standing on custom, Giriko greeted Riruka respectfully and held out a cup of black tea.

"Riruka-san, may I offer you a cup of tea? The brew has just finished," he said.

For the moment, Riruka ignored him; it was easy to do so. Angrily, she looked around at the others. "Where's Ginjou? Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

Giriko set aside the cup of tea, and went to tend to other dishes. "Ginjou-san has gone to seek out Ichigo-san. He believes that Ichigo-san needs a little more incentive to join us."

Haughtily, Riruka scoffed and promptly tossed a pigtail over her shoulder with a pompous flourish from her hand. "What's so important about this Ichigo guy anyway? If we really need to bring him over to our side, Ginjou should just let _me_ take care of it. I'd win him over in a snap if Ginjou would just tell me what he looks like!"

Yukio didn't remove his stare from his videogame. "We couldn't trust something like this to you. You probably wouldn't even be smart enough to find Ichigo, even if we handed you a picture of him."

Fuming at the annoying gamer, Riruka spouted off a slew of insults that passed carelessly over his head. She was perhaps the reason he started listening to blaring music while playing games; even in moderate doses, her voice worked his nerves.

"Riruka," droned Jackie, once again looking up from the magazine that barely held her attention. "Quiet down. You're not going to make anything better by yelling like that."

" _You_ quiet down, Jackie!" Riruka hissed venomously. She ground her teeth when the woman merely rolled her eyes and disregarded the pigtailed girl. Not being one to stand for being ignored, she stood straight with her head tilting back slightly so that she could pompously stare down her nose at Jackie. "Well, who do you think you are, Jackie? Are you trying to act like the leader now while Ginjou's away?"

"I'm not trying to act like anything," Jackie replied, this time not even making the effort of picking her eyes up to the pigtailed girl. "I'm just telling you: be quiet."

Riruka pursed her lips, puffed out her cheeks until she was red in the face, and fumed as if steam was whistling from her ears. The people of Xcution were so _infuriating!_ Yukio was the worst of them all, but Jackie; she dressed and flaunted in a way that made it seem like _she_ was the cutest, most attractive woman on the team. And now she was trying to act like she was the coolest?

" _Ha._ Jackie, I don't have to listen to you. So if you tell me to be quiet…"

"Riruka," Jackie sighed, closing the magazine and tossing it carelessly on the coffee table, "can't you find something to do that isn't so disruptive? Kuugo won't be back for a while." She made a dismissive gesture with a wave of her hand. "You don't have to stay here."

Riruka seethed angrily, tensing her shoulders and tightening her fists. Her teeth ground together. Jackie's hauteur would not go unpunished! Riruka may not have been big on fighting and may not have been much of a threat with her Fullbring powers, but she had her own plans of putting people in their place.

Shifting on her heel, her soles squeaking on the tiles, she wordlessly left the room and slammed the door behind her.

Almost an hour passed. Jackie was sitting in quiet contemplation. Just what was taking Ginjou so long? She could tune out the rapid clicking of Yukio's game buttons and the squeak of cloth on fine glass from Giriko's dishwashing.

When the phone in her pocket buzzed, the silence was shattered, yet she wasn't startled by it. She glanced down at her pocket before bringing the phone out and to her ear. "Hello?"

" _Ja~ckie~…_ " It was Riruka's voice. Jackie was a bit surprised that the pigtailed girl had her number; she never recalled exchanging such information before, and would've preferred to keep it that way.

Jackie tilted her head towards the phone, though her eyes stared off in the opposite direction. "Riruka?"

" _Would you mind coming to my room? I need your help._ "

Of course, Jackie was wise enough to notice the obvious deceit. It was a bother to deal with her, but Jackie figured that it was something to do while waiting for Ginjou to come back. As stoic as she was, she couldn't put up with the button clicking and glass squeaking for much longer. "I'll be right there," she told the girl on the other line before hanging up.

Without a word of leave to her two silent teammates, she headed for the door. She stopped only when Giriko asked what he should tell Ginjou if he arrived before she returned. "This won't take long," she promised the butler, and then was out the door.

How hard would it be to handle the weakest member of Xcution? She was really only a threat with 'Love Gun', and that wasn't so scary when one knew what it did. Riruka would have to sneak up on someone from behind to launch a cabinet at them.

Since the Xcution building was an abandoned apartment complex, Riruka had her choice of any room – though it took some squabbling with Yukio to get him to forfeit a room – and was sure that hers was on the top floor with a custom-painted door announcing her room. Jackie felt the onset of a headache just from standing in front of the bright-pink door.

"Riruka," she droned. She forwent knocking and went straight for the doorknob. Not surprisingly, it was unlocked. If Riruka _wasn't_ setting a trap of some kind, the door would've been bolted shut. So predictable, Jackie thought with a roll of her eyes. "I'm here," she announced dully while opening the door.

The room was painted pink with all the cutesy furniture that Riruka could've been expected to like. And on a table in the center of the room was her favorite dollhouse, the single window's shutters open. It wasn't exactly anything out of the ordinary for Riruka's room, so Jackie wasn't much on guard when she felt something circular press against her back just beneath the shoulder blades. She'd later realize that it was Riruka's 'Love-Gun', loaded with a permission heart.

"Jackie," she heard the pigtailed girl coo from behind her. "I permit you~." The trigger was pulled, the seal was planted, and the Fullbring activated not a moment later. Jackie hadn't even the time to gasp Riruka's name before the power elongated her form and transported her into the dollhouse, miniaturizing her to the status of a small doll.

Jackie winced a little, unable to brace for the transference. She touched her head, hearing a ringing in her ears. The drop of size could leave one feeling woozy if they weren't ready for it. Steadying herself and planting both feet beneath her, she rose up and frowned at the ceiling, waiting for it to be removed so that the owner could peer inside at her new plaything.

Annoying… How would she get Riruka to sneeze on her, Jackie pondered with a great sense of remorse and disgust that she'd have to be covered in snot to vacate this area. She wondered just how angry she'd made Riruka earlier, and how much time that would acquaint for her being imprisoned in this small place. It would take humbled words to try to persuade her to free her captive, not violence.

From nowhere, Jackie's elbows were both suddenly hooked around two thick, plushy arms. She snarled and looked back, facing the ugly, humanly-hesitant face of Mr. Pork. Apparently, Riruka had taken this past hour to call the fat man to inhabit her pig doll. For what purpose? To rough Jackie up? It seemed unlikely, for as snobbish as she was, Riruka openly admitted to dislike fighting.

"Let go of me," Jackie seethed furiously at the trembling man-turned-piggy.

Mr. Pork shuddered, clenching his chattering teeth. "I… I can't," he gruffly admitted. "That witch girl; she put me in this doll again, and if I don't obey her, I'll be stuck in this pig forever!"

Jackie sneered and tried to pull free, but his large arms kept her trapped. She wasn't struggling long before there was a plume of pink smoke in front of her, depositing Riruka in a glamorous way. While she arrogantly grinned, Jackie scowled deeply. "Riruka," she hissed with no small amount of venom.

At once, Riruka wagged her finger in front of her. "Now, now, Jackie~. You shouldn't make that face for too long, or else you'll get awful wrinkles," she teased. Before Jackie could spout of a slew of threats and whatnot, Riruka paced casually to one side, kicking her legs out in front of her casually with each step. "I know you'd probably want to use your 'Dirty Boots'." She did not hide her dislike of such a filthy technique, adding a slight glare to emphasize her feelings. "But it wouldn't do you any good. There's not one speck of dirt in my wonderful dollhouse. In here…" She faced Jackie, placed her hands on her hips, and leaned forward with a haughty grin. "You're powerless."

As much as she hated to admit it, Jackie was at Riruka's mercy. Since she couldn't fight, Riruka had found a clever way to nullify Jackie's fight-worthy Fullbring. Sure, she could spit on her boots or even kick Riruka in the face to get some blood on them, but she needed the power _before_ escaping Mr. Pork.

"Well, what should I do with you now, Jackie?" Riruka mused while combing out one of her pigtails. She leered at her captive. "You're not acting so bossy now. Why is that?"

Jackie didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer, keeping her mouth closed. She would let Riruka vent for a while. Surely, she couldn't go on for too long before becoming bored. She'd announce her authority over and over, mention how she was the cutest member of Xcution, and then finally end by nonchalantly announcing that it was her snack time and that this should be a lesson for Jackie to keep in mind when she thought about being domineering with Riruka.

What Riruka _actually_ did shocked her. She crept forward with usual confidence, but it took a certain audacity when, after coming to stand mere inches from her captive, she brought both of her hands up and eased them over either breast. Jackie flinched, but she was too startled to say anything. "What're you…?"

"They're pretty big," Riruka observed, dismissing whatever it was Jackie intended to say. There was a hint of envy in her tone, and her eyes mirrored that when she tried and failed to fit the bosoms in her small hands. Of course, her own pair was not something to scoff at, but they could at least be comfortable cradled in doting hands; Jackie would overflow even in a large man's hands.

Jackie held her breath and pursed her lips. She wasn't quite sure what Riruka planned to do, but she wasn't going to lose her cool just yet and give the girl the satisfaction of it. Instead, she just held her solemn gaze right at Riruka's face, though Riruka was still focusing on the exploration of her hands. She didn't even wince when the thumbs found and lightly stroked in the general area of her nipples; they weren't stiff, so Riruka couldn't discern them through Jackie's shirt and bra.

It wasn't until the first button came undone when Jackie finally made a sound: a feeble, restrained snarl. She felt the support of her bosom lessen, as her shirt's tightness helped maintain the weight. The high mounds drooped a little with weight, but they were still healthy and youthful, not sagging.

"Riruka," she rasped out when the second button came undone. The right, upper corner of her mouth curled in an irate sneer; Riruka's self-indulgence could only be tolerated for so long. "If you don't release me now, I'll…"

To display defiance, the third and fourth buttons were separated in quick succession, and Jackie's dark-brown shirt was pushed open, exposing her tones abdomen and bra-clad tits. When they were unveiled, the gruff-yet-whiny Mr. Pork snorted excitedly. Though Jackie could not see while being held by him, Riruka saw the distinct blush across the doll's fat face; when a soul was entered into her dolls, they could retain some characteristics of organisms like blushing and sweating. Mr. Pork was doing both as he gazed down, having a high, advantageous view of Jackie's breasts. Even when still in the cups of her undergarments, it was still a luscious sight to behold.

" _Muh…! Muh…!_ " The pig couldn't tear his eyes away. He was a rather lonely man, even if he was Yakuza. Women found his appearance – his _human_ appearance – quite unattractive, and even money could only sway the less-than-desirable women to spend a night with him; it had been months since he'd been this close to a woman. Of Jackie's caliber, he'd only seen pictures and movies, and that was the closest he had ever gotten. "Miss Girly," he finally squealed out, addressing Riruka since he did not know her real name; she would never bother to tell him. "Should we…?" He corrected himself, "Should you be doing this?" He contemplated letting Jackie go, but he was under the fearful impression that he'd be stuck as this unsightly pig forever if he disobeyed for even a moment; then he'd never see those darling students of his again!

Riruka's eyes turned up to him, glaring in annoyance. " _What~?_ Who gave you permission to talk?" she rebuked him in a low tone.

At once, Mr. Pork shut his mouth, stifling his blubbering whimpers. His arms tightened to make sure he wouldn't accidentally release Jackie, who certainly did not seem happy at all. If the little girl was scary, just what terrors would be in store for him if the woman got free?

"Now Jackie," Riruka purred, disregarding Mr. Pork as mere part of the decorum of the dollhouse while she delicately traced her fingertip through the deep valley of Jackie's breasts until she came to the strap connecting the cups. Delicately, she curled the finger around it and tugged a bit. "What should I do with you?"

She didn't give Jackie another opportunity to start mouthing off a threat if she dared to cross further boundaries. The finger hooked over the front of the bra tightened and tugged the sturdy garment upward. Succulent D-cups were freed, gloriously round and high for their weight.

She didn't mind so much that Riruka saw them in their full glory – she was even a bit satisfied by the look of jealousy on the girl's observing face – when she heard the pig suddenly exclaim. She regarded Mr. Pork with a disgusted snort, angry that because of his thick arms holding hers back, her chest was thrust outward on proud display to give both Riruka and him a good, long look.

A humming noise reverberated from behind Riruka's closed lips. The touch of her fingertips and then palms was so light and fresh; it sent a shiver up Jackie's spine that she had to suppress. She could not control, however, the reaction of her body. The moment Riruka eased her hands onto her, the exhilarating chill caused the brown nipples on her breasts to steadily tighten until they were at full, rigid attention.

Feeling Riruka's hands grazing so carefully across the undersides of her breasts, barely scraping her soft flesh with well-manicured fingernails, Jackie turned the moan bubbling up in her throat into a venomous hiss. It wasn't much longer before Riruka slid further up, first caressing the impressive roundness of her bust, and then zoning in on the stiff peaks.

"You like when your boobs are played with," Riruka observed, and then twisted the fleshy pebbles between her thumbs and forefingers, enough to make Jackie wince, but not enough to be painful. "That's why you always wear those revealing clothes, huh?"

Jackie glowered and lost her nerve for that one instant. "Bitch," she spat in a low voice.

A harsh slap hit the side of her left tit, making it wobble and burn with dull pain. She seethed a little, more shocked by the blow than hurt; her breasts weren't so sensitive that they couldn't handle some 'passionate' treatment. Immediately after striking the breast, Riruka's cool, smooth hand went right back to coddling it. She didn't need to say it, but her actions implied that if Jackie mouthed off again, she'd be dealt much worse.

Without a word given, Riruka descended her face to one of the dark-skinned mounds overflowing in her cupping hands. Hot breath cascaded against Jackie's stiff nipple, and torturously slow, Riruka led her tongue over the sensitive area, gently nudging the ridge before circling the tightened areola. She heard Jackie mutter something – unintelligible or just a fumbled groan – but she thought nothing of it. She stuck to her intentions and swirled her tongue once more around the sensitive nub.

When Riruka's glossy lips finally descended, carefully latching around the precious, brown circle, Jackie felt another assault of pleasure on her senses. The men she had been with before had, of course, doted on her breasts, but they were overeager and had no control; unattractive, at best, which was why she normally closed her eyes and waited for them to have their fill. Riruka, on the other hand, engaged the bountiful breast consciously; the hot and pleasantly-wet feel of being inserted in her mouth was sensual, and Jackie felt heat pooling in her lower parts. She jerked a little in response to her impulses, but otherwise stayed motionless, breathing steadily and deeply, her breasts heaving subtly in Riruka's face. Try as she might to hate it, the feeling of Riruka's tender suckling on her tit was well-received.

Though Jackie refused to give definite approval of these sensations, Riruka could pick up the subtle hints that she was affecting the casual woman. The corners of her nursing lips lifted in a cat's smirk. With a vibrating moan, she pulled her face away from the breast, but not before her mouth's suction pulled at the nipple until it popped free and swayed gently into place.

"I know that you like it, Jackie," taunted the snob while tickling the other nipple with a coaxing fingernail. She then pressed in close, close enough for her breasts to mash with Jackie's and their lips almost touching. "But I have more in store for you~."

"What?" Jackie was still glowering, but there was one bead of sweat cluing to her edginess.

Deciding to remain vague, Riruka wheeled about – turning deliberately fast to whack Jackie in the face with her pigtail – and strolled to the desk that had been reduced in size to fit in the dollhouse. She hummed a little as she went to the drawer to pull out a midnight-black, hidden box. Delicately, keeping that cocky grin that Jackie had come to loath, she set the parcel on the desk surface and removed the lid. The grin widened, though Jackie was unable to see why. It wasn't until Riruka slipped a hand within and withdrew the contents that Jackie's heartbeat suddenly spiked.

A strap-on dildo; it was hot pink from the phallus to the harness. It must've been custom-made – commissioned by Riruka – because the tip had a face on it with striking resemblance to the face of her 'Love Gun'. Hopefully it did not share the qualities of its weapon twin. Jackie's eye ticked; more importantly, she hoped that Riruka's item was for an intimidating presentation, and not for actual use.

"Mr. Pork," Riruka called to the teeth-chattering pig still holding Jackie. The possessed doll made a startled noise, almost sounding like a real pig. "Hold her ready."

"Wha-what do you mean?" blubbered Mr. Pork. Other than how he was already holding her, what else could he have done? His beady eyes kept darting down to steal shameful glances at the ebony's bust. He couldn't imagine the disciple he would be in store for if she somehow slipped through his clumsy, fingerless arms. He squeezed her elbows, hugging them tightly to his chest to reassure himself that he was not giving her an abundance of slack. "I don't know…"

"Mr. Pork!" This time, Riruka's tone was sharp and quick, her eyes flashing with anger. He squealed in fear. As if on instinct, he suddenly knew what was expected of him. Moving deftly so as not to give enough leeway for Jackie to have the thought to fight back in that instant, he loosened his arms just long enough to bow down and hook his nubby arms around her knees. With a gasp from her, Jackie was removed from the floor and cradled by the pig, arms awkwardly confined around his thick limbs while her legs were immodestly splayed open.

Riruka leered at the woman seething and squirming in her doll's grasp. A few warnings were spat from Jackie's lips, but none were heeded. True, Riruka might've worried when they were outside, but at the moment, _she_ was in control. "The way you're talking, Jackie," she jibed, "it's ugly."

Jackie was about to retort, but held herself for two reasons: an offensive tongue would earn her offensive reaction from Riruka's hand, and she was stunned when Riruka began to undress. She was certainly gracefully poised as she slipped her short dress over her head, being extra careful to keep her fluffy hat on her head. When lifting her attire, her bra-clad breasts bounced slightly. As expected of a girl of her tastes, everything worn underneath her black garment were shades of cute pink; her panties were done in stripes, and her bra had cute teddy bear faces in the center of the cups.

" _Whooooh!_ " Mr. Pork huffed steam from his snout as he stared at the lovely vision before him. She may have not been exposed like Jackie was, but still, seeing such a cute girl in naught but her underwear and thigh-high boots and hat roused his wild side.

Riruka ignored the pig's theatrics. Who wouldn't react similarly, after all, she mentally bragged. Of course, her objective was not to entertain her servant; it was to taunt her prisoner. Jackie didn't look impressed; didn't look happy. She was downright irate, and with good reason. Things were about to get a whole lot more unpleasant before there'd be a stroke of fortune for her.

Sauntering forward, holding the strap-on at her side as though its presence was on the edge of her notice, Riruka came to Jackie, standing in the opened space between her opened legs – courtesy of cowardly-dutiful Mr. Pork. "What should I do with you?" cooed the pigtailed girl. She brought the strap-on up and nudged the tip against the underside of Jackie's left breast; the dark-skinned woman sneered in response.

Riruka didn't mind the lack of response. After all, she'd have Jackie's voice streaming out of her mouth soon enough. She separated her pale thighs a little and pushed her panties downward. She would've preferred not to give Mr. Pork a free showing – he wasn't exactly subtle about his excitement when he saw the uncovering of her magenta-haired crotch – but it was a small price to pay for the look on Jackie's face.

Riruka waxed her nether regions, maintaining the colorful fur to a tame, triangular patch; the rest was nothing but smooth. She showed signs of arousal, but Jackie hadn't much time to observe when the strap-on harness was fitted over her groin. The fasteners were latched around her waist, but she felt a little uncomfortable when she slid the back fastener between her ass cheeks; it felt like wearing a very stiff, uncomfortable thong.

Jackie knew what was next to come when Riruka was sporting the pink phallus like she belonged to the opposite sex, but when Riruka reached for her belt and unbuckled it, she was still rather surprised. It was difficult to fight against Mr. Pork's enhanced strength, so Jackie was pretty much helpless when her pants started to shrug down. It took some effort from Riruka to tug the hem over her ass, but she succeeded and brought Jackie's tight jeans near to her knees; her black thong was much easier to extract.

Smooth… Riruka could not help brushing her fingers against Jackie's pubic mound when it was exposed to her. Subtly, Jackie lifted her hips in a small gyration when Riruka's trekking finger neared her clit. Riruka was not completely merciless; she stroked the pad of her finger over the nub, rubbing it in circular motions that made the older woman nip at her bottom lip with a droning noise flowing from her throat.

Was it mercy, or did Riruka just want to test this frontier? After petting the clitoris a moment longer, her digit slid down the hardly-moist slit. She nudged the folds, prodded them as if curious, and then directly sought entrance.

Jackie huffed a moan, restricting it to a short, airy noise. She'd had experience – far more than Riruka, no doubt – but it had been a while, even by herself. Just this single, small digit of Riruka's curling gently into her felt significant. She felt the finger push in halfway, draw back almost completely, and then surge back in to a third of the way; the third attempt had the entire finger delving into her core up to the knuckle. And with the bend of the digit inside of her, Jackie could feel her pressing up close to her G-spot.

It was fairly wet inside her captive. Riruka couldn't help but smirk while carefully extracting and then returning her finger to Jackie's snatch in slow and steady pumps. At first, Jackie was reasonably silent aside from a few heavy exhales, but when the tempo increased, her breath began to hitch.

Where there was once so little moisture, Riruka had coaxed a steady flow of Jackie's fluids. It was now much easier to glide her finger through. Jackie's body had responded well, and that would make the next act easier. Anxious to begin, Riruka wound her hands over Jackie's thighs, and maneuvering her phallus underneath the blockage of Jackie's descended pants and panties, she tried to line herself up. With some obvious frustration, Riruka tried to meet Jackie's elevation by standing on her toes, but she hardly was able to nuzzle the slick lips of Jackie's sex.

Jackie, surprisingly, was having some trouble finding her voice. Normally, she would tell Riruka off, but she found her protests were stayed in her throat and receding to the forgotten recesses of her mind. Though her lips bore a scowl, she rocked her hips – as much as she could while the sputtering pig-doll still held her aloft – and tried to aid Riruka's currently-unsuccessful thrusts.

Seething, fed up with the situation, Riruka glared up at Mr. Pork. The cowardly doll whimpered and clenched his fangs nervously. He was terrified every time she looked at him; it never meant anything good.

"Hold her lower, you moron! I'm not a giant!" she reprimanded him.

" _Aie~! Yes, ma'am!_ " he squealed like a real hog. He bent his knees and curved his back, descending Jackie as much as he could. Still a little high, but Riruka could now reach.

Small and soft hands smoothed over Jackie's curvy waist, and she heard Riruka chortle in triumph. The pink cock now rested firmly against Jackie's cleft and could be managed inside with a little direction. First, however, Riruka chose to do a bit of grinding to alert Jackie to what was to come. She rocked back and forth on her soles, gliding her dildo against the older woman.

Jackie shuddered a little from the small ripples of pleasure gained from her clit being rubbed against, but her patience was wearing thin. "Well?" She sneered at Riruka. "Are you going to get on with it or not?"

Was it a bluff or provocation for Riruka to quit stalling? Riruka did not like either case. Jackie was in no position to be acting cool. Well, no matter. That 'coolness' wouldn't last for much longer. " _Heh_ , now you're eager," she sang. A thumb pressed against her strap-on erection, and the cartoony face was kissing Jackie's lips with its puffy fish-lips. Looking down, Jackie could just barely see those goofy, misdirected eyes peering up at her from over her clitoris. A bit of remorse hit in the pit of her stomach; she couldn't believe something so ridiculous was going to go inside of her.

"I won't keep you waiting." And those were Riruka's last words sung before she pressed her hips forward, gritted her teeth, and wedged the weird-faced cock into Jackie's core.

Ridges? Jackie hadn't noticed them before since she was so distracted by the head. Now she felt – in detail – the structure of Riruka's tool. She grunted and gasped as Riruka methodically inched her way inside; she didn't have to be part of the dildo to know that Jackie was surprisingly tight, no matter how slutty she first supposed Jackie was.

Deeper and deeper, Jackie was stretched until Riruka was satisfied. Buried up to the base – she had to press in close to mash their pelvises together with Jackie's pants still acting as a barrier – Riruka glanced down with a smile. Jackie's crotch was split open by the pink intruder and had taken in all six inches.

Jackie murmured, wagging her hips from side to side to try to fit the dildo more comfortably inside of her. By doing so, the creases of the silicon object ground against her innards, eliciting favorable sounds from her throat.

"You like it, _huh_ , Jackie?" she heard Riruka tease. Her olive eyes regarded the snob with a glare, though she didn't exactly have the face of someone who was not enjoying herself. Riruka leered back at her, drawing her cock out slightly and reinserting it at the same, sluggish speed. And then she was altogether still. "Why not tell me how much you like it? _Per~vert~…_ " One of the hands cradling Jackie's waist slid up until it handled Jackie's left breast. No squeezing, pinching, or caressing; just holding. "I want you to say it, and _then_ I'll give you more."

Riruka was really trying her patience today. Jackie ground her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. It was bad enough that Riruka had her captured her and had wedged a dildo into her; now she was expected to ask for more? It was a battle of will and pride, but unfortunately, Riruka had the upper hand.

"Just do it," she softly muttered, her complexion masking the heat in her cheeks. Her muscles convulsed eagerly around the phallus. She had to swallow her pride with difficulty, but she was relieved to be done with it and awaited the rewards.

"What was that?" Riruka turned her ear to Jackie, cupped a hand over it, and leaned forward. "I couldn't hear you. Say it louder, Jackie-chan. What do you want me to do?"

Bitch…

Hearing Mr. Pork huff and puff overhead wasn't easing Jackie's aggravation. It might've been easier if there wasn't the unsightly audience. But her body's needs were only growing stronger as she tightened around the unmoving item, hoping that it would be put into motion soon and give her insides a thorough massage. She was starting to perspire from her lusting ache, her vagina leaking around the intruder.

Again, mentally cursing at Riruka, Jackie submitted. "Fuck me," she growled from deep in her throat.

Riruka chortled softly and bent over Jackie. "Was that so hard?" she purred, and then followed through with her promise. Her hips began to swing in a graceful rhythm, the wet slapping of crotches muffled underneath their shared breaths of passion; Jackie was restricting her moans as much as possible to keep Riruka from the satisfaction, and the other was grunting with the effort of driving her hips forward, effectively putting a delightful amount of pressure against her own clitoris behind the harness.

Mr. Pork had to stand firm, though he was beginning to tremble with how excited he was becoming. Damn this piggy form! It felt so frustrating not having a penis when it mattered! All the feelings for arousal were there; there was just the absence of following through. It was growing like a knot in his core. Even if he could not do anything, he would record this event thoroughly, from start to finish, in his memory.

Having bent over her target, Riruka's mouth took the opportunity to surround Jackie's hard, dark nipple, suckling hungrily on it as if to discover milk. Were her hands not caught behind her, Jackie would've coddled the nursing girl to her bosom and would've taken charge all by herself. Riruka had the right tools, but not the experience; Jackie would've shoved her onto her back and ridden that pink dildo herself. Instead, she was suspended with little maneuverability while Riruka practiced thrusting in and out of her.

 _Harder! Faster!_ She wanted to command the girl, but Riruka seemed to be having trouble already keeping this pace. Being the delicate princess she was, Jackie wouldn't think it at all unlikely that she never made an effort in sex before, leaving it to her partner to fulfill both their desires.

It really was a struggle for Riruka. Maybe if they were lying down traditionally, she might've surprised Jackie more, but straining just to reach up to Jackie's cunt and then mimicking the motions of a guy's hips proved exhausting. Like Jackie had assumed, she was not used to being the one to physically take charge. Motion meant stamina; stamina meant exhaustion; exhaustion meant sweat. She hated to sweat!

She had put up with the light perspiration that beaded on her body, but when she felt that one, loathsome droplet trickling down the side of her face…

All at once, she pulled out with a harrumph, leaving Jackie unsatisfied and confused. She tried to seem poised, but it wasn't easy to hide a blush when she had such fair skin. When she turned, the toy attached to her crotch wobbled. "I think that's enough," she announced. She gave Mr. Pork a sidelong stare before saying, "Lay her down. You're up now."

" _Huh?_ " Mr. Pork was just as confused as Jackie by the statement. "What do you mean? I don't know what you want me to do!"

Riruka sighed in exasperation. Of all the yakuza she could've abducted, and she abducted the whiniest, most dull-witted. "Hold her down, I said," she snapped at him with a pointing finger.

" _Uh…_ Okay." Jackie fought a little, but Mr. Pork had weight and gravity on his side. He told her to hold still to make this easier, but he wasn't complaining about the way her breasts jiggled as she fought against him. In the end, he had her pinned beneath him, arms held down over her head and his weight gently straddling her waist. After maintaining her in this position for a while, he looked to his boss. "What now?" he stammered.

Riruka stared for a moment, noting how venomously Jackie was glaring at her – whether it was for putting her like this in the first place or leaving her unsatisfied, Riruka neither knew nor cared. With a snap from her fingers, her Fullbringer light appeared on Mr. Pork; specifically, on his crotch. He and Jackie watched in awe. The stitching of his blue-and-red outfit tore open, and when the opening was wide enough, both he and Jackie were astonished by the emergence of a very real-looking cock. Mr. Pork swore it looked like his own genitals, but the size was greatly enhanced! Sure, on his great pig form, it seemed miniscule and disproportionate, but eight, thick inches was a vast improvement over his normal four-inch dick.

"What is this?" He looked over to Riruka for an answer.

She acknowledged his dick for a moment. There was something so grotesque about the male anatomy, but she enjoyed the results. Someone who looked like Mr. Pork, though, she could pass over. "I gave you some extra oomph," she said in dismissal. She flagged her hand at him. "You'll need it for Jackie."

" _What?!_ " It was Jackie now who wanted an explanation; Mr. Pork wasn't about to question what he'd just heard. Riruka wouldn't be bothered to offer her an explanation, however; she would just leave things to unfold.

Jackie looked away from Riruka and back at the pig when she felt him lumbering over her. He was panting excitedly, and in those doll-eyes of his, she saw his lust. His stocky legs easily nudged hers far apart; the shapely limbs lifted and folded around the pig's girth, leaving her core vulnerable to his unwanted assault. That painful knot in his stomach must've been _this_ , struggling to be free. Perhaps that sadistic girly wasn't so merciless after all! Looking down at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – or been on top of – he amended his judgment: perhaps she wasn't so merciless to _him_ , for she was more than willing to pass this woman off to him after humiliating her.

To quell his guilt, Mr. Pork told himself that if he didn't do this, the both of them might be trapped in this state forever! In truth, he _wanted_ to do this and maneuvered himself accordingly over Jackie. Such a bulky form over such a small target, it took him a while before he was aimed appropriately. To ensure he wouldn't veer off course, he gingerly pressed forward to her lips, his eyes crossing when he made contact with those smooth folds.

Jackie seethed softly when she felt the pointy head push against her entrance, smearing her with the abundance of pre-cum that had drizzled down most of his length. Repulsive… But she was still hot. Whatever this man – or doll – looked like, his cock was what mattered.

"I'm…" He wheezed heavily, as if he was about to have a heart attack. The pressure on Jackie's lips increased, nearly causing her to yield around him. "I'm… I'm going to put it in now!" he yelped, eager to get all the words out and be done with it.

In spite of Jackie's loathsome glare, he was quick to follow through with his proclamation. Jackie's breath hitched when the phallus – much larger than Riruka's toy – wedged between her folds. And unlike Riruka's toy, it was hot and throbbing eagerly with life. She tried not to make a sound as the pig crawled inside of her, finding friction with each wide inch inserted. But the more quiet she was, the louder his wheezing and gasps were in her ears. She could even hear the wet slide of his insertion as he filled her. Why was she quivering so much?

With a pathetic-sounding groan from Mr. Pork and a sudden gasp from Jackie, the cock made its final push into the hot slit, burying the remaining three inches into her. In that last dive, Jackie unconsciously tightened her legs around the plush waist and would've grabbed his arms had her hands been free. Her whines of pleasure were lost underneath Mr. Pork's jabbering at being within her tight warmth.

He felt those wet muscles squeeze around him. All around, this was far better than when he had to pay those fat, unsightly prostitutes for company; they were loose and horrible to look at. Jackie was everything opposite.

Stuttering as he looked down at her, making eye contact as she weakly sneered at him, he nervously professed, "I've never had a woman like you before." Jackie didn't find that hard to believe at all with his feeble, cowardly personality.

"Shut up!" Riruka had come up to the doll's right and slapped his fat head. While Mr. Pork sobbed and called her cruel, she glared down at Jackie. "What's it like being taken by Mr. Pork, Jackie? Is he big?" She smirked wickedly.

Jackie hadn't the chance to respond, for Mr. Pork had begun. He drew out and crammed right back in, punching her cervix with his quick thrust. Luckily, he didn't thrust too hard, but Jackie still reverberated with the impact. She squeezed her eyes shut and grunted harshly each time he charged into her. All the while, her unbound breasts floundered; she could feel the pig's lustful gaze on them. How he wished he was in his own body? He would so delight in mauling those gorgeous tits and slurping the rigid nipples between his fat lips.

Well, he _did_ still have a tongue – large and sloppy – and it passed over her left breast while he breathed like a beast. It was so broad, her tit dragged up along with the long lick until it was finished. Then the other breast received the same treatment. His tongue was rough – a pleasant contrast against her swollen nipples, though she wasn't about to let him or Riruka know that.

" _Uhn! It feels so good!_ " rasped Mr. Pork. Despite the lumbering size of his body, he managed to move his hips in a less clumsy manner. True, there were many instances when his thrusts bumbled and stalled, but it was never enough for the momentum to be lost. " _Missy_ ," he suddenly called to Riruka, though his beady eyes didn't stray anywhere but Jackie's bucking body. " _I… What should I do?! Where should I…?_ " He hadn't the fortitude to finish what he was saying, but it wasn't hard for either woman to guess what was about to happen.

Jackie wanted to protest – uncertain whether or not his sperm could cause some unintended events – but when riled by his oncoming climax, Mr. Pork exuberated a sudden burst of energy with his thrusts, fucking Jackie harder and swifter than before. Jackie's hands were freed when his stubby arms braced himself more effectively, but instead of trying to fend him off, she only grabbed at him and grunted with need. To her dismay, she was actually going to cum from this _pig_ fucking her!

With her walls swelling around him, signaling her impending release, Mr. Pork bellowed. His hips pressed all the way in, shoving Jackie's thighs forward so that his slit was pressed securely against her cervix. She felt him throb stronger than before and knew just what that meant.

Hot streams shot directly through the cervix to flood the womb with white. The cock pulled back again, shot a bit more spunk into the tight space, and then shoved back up to the entrance to her uterus. The narrow tip of his irregular penis bumped her again and fed her another large helping of his potent sperm. Normally, he controlled the volume through masturbation, but it had been some time, and now Jackie was receiving almost two-week's worth of his semen.

Mr. Pork was in the throes of his third spurt when Jackie's own climax dawned. The feel of his heat traveling up through her body and making a sticky mess within her triggered the resisted orgasm. Her nails nearly ripped the fabric of Mr. Pork's body as she clutched him. Her legs clamped into his plush sides; he was too big for her to wrap her feet around completely. Her admittance of pleasure was torn from her throat in a ragged yell and the convulsing muscles of her vagina discharging her essence around Mr. Pork's still-ejaculating cock. The ensuing spurts encouraged her, and they utilized each other's release to enhance their own.

Mr. Pork exclaimed one final time before suddenly pulling out of Jackie's semen-enriched vagina. A final discharge leapt from his near-cone-shaped prick and created a blotch of white on her chocolaty stomach, slipping to form a puddle in her navel.

Jackie, slowly coming down from her euphoric high, cared little about the goo splattered over her abdomen and more about the discharge inside of her; she could feel the frantic cells introduced to her body swimming inside of her system in desperate search for one of her eggs. While it would've been prudent to use this lag to escape, her legs felt about as stable as jelly.

" _Huff… Huff…_ Miss, that was… _huff…_ Thank you," wheezed the swine doll, his enhanced cock dangling from the tear it had come through.

 _Yech…_ Could he just stop talking? Jackie did not want to dwell much longer on the fact that a loser who didn't measure up to her understandably high standards had just pounded her and spilled his cum deep inside of her. How reviled she was to think of her sacred womb harboring the fatty's eager-to-impregnate sperm…

Mr. Pork was still out of breath, and despite his size, a simple, dismissing push from Riruka was enough to turn him onto his back to be as helpless as a flipped-over tortoise. Riruka scoffed at him, called him a bumbling moron, and then stared intently at Jackie. One of the strongest members of Xcution had been drained of her vigor. Her ass was in a growing puddle of her own essence and the white mixture of Mr. Pork's jizz. Not looking so high-and-mighty now, Riruka reflected with a smirk.

And she was yet to be done with the dark-skinned Fullbringer…

Pushing Jackie onto her front required a bit more effort than removing the pig from the equation, but she put up about as much resistance as him. Jackie grunted when she was rolled onto her front, breasts flattening underneath her weight. She heard Riruka mutter something about how heavy she was before elevating Jackie's posterior.

"What are you doing?" the older woman wheezed, failing to find the strength to pick up her head and stare at the princess.

" _Tch!_ Did you think I was done with you?" Palming Jackie's rump, Riruka hated how fit she was despite her desirable curves. Audaciously, she cupped both cheeks – avoiding the spots that were stained with cum – and spread the cleavage to reveal Jackie's clenched hole. Of course, there was that condemning remark against Riruka viewing such an intimate part, but it fell on deaf ears.

The gooey, white mess of Mr. Pork was a bit daunting, though. Riruka couldn't help observing it as it trailed down Jackie's thighs. What if some of it got on her? Riruka could retch at the thought. Ultimately, though, she chose to carry through. She positioned herself at an angle above Jackie, squatting a little to let her strap-on's head glide through Jackie's labia, gathering a healthy dose of hers and Mr. Pork's essence.

Jackie grimaced from Riruka's toy rubbing against her semi-sore opening. Mr. Pork was the biggest she'd received, and she'd yet to recover from the experience; Riruka's significantly-smaller phallus would still coax a few twinges of pain from her. She grunted when Riruka inserted herself – not a lot, just a little bit more than the tip.

Riruka mused at how easy it was to slide the dildo into Jackie. It certainly was fun toying with her, but Riruka had other plans. Withdrawing from the semen-drenched hole, she corrected her aim and let her true intentions known. Jackie couldn't stop the fearful gasp when she felt the blunt pressure against her other hole. Her cheeks were methodically spread for easier penetration, and the tip was lubed, but there was still resistance to push against. Riruka had the advantage of gravity, which helped greatly when she finally made the move to spear the hole.

"Don't!" Jackie protested, but Riruka had already set her course and wasn't about to be swayed. More anxious than before, she pressed downward with all of her weight. She grunted with effort and finally made her entrance. The muscle reluctantly gave, and her pink cock was sliding – slowly but surely – into Jackie's ass.

It felt like the rod was searing her insides with the abundant friction. It stung, and she'd no choice but to bear with it as Riruka bore down on her. Riruka's weight itself was hardly noticeable; despite her partialness to eating sweets at all hours of the day, she weighed only a little more than ninety pounds.

With one more, hard push, the faux cock was pressed in to the base. Riruka gave a sigh of accomplishment as she arched her back, her hips jabbing harder against Jackie's backside. "Not so smart-mouthed now, are you, Jackie?" Riruka teased, her breath bated. The excitement of penetrating Jackie had raised her pulse, and the pressure against her groin only aggravated her.

" _Sh-shut up_ ," Jackie grunted out. The muscles of her ass tried constantly to eject the foreign intruder, but to no avail. She grimaced when she felt the phallus grind within her. " _Just… shut up… uhn… and take it out!_ "

She gasped sharply when Riruka's hand smacked her ass cheek. As firm as her backside was, it rippled when taking the hit. "You're not the one giving out orders here," Riruka snapped. Again, she spanked Jackie as hard as she could, this time punishing the opposite side. She pulled out partially, and then rammed her cock right back into the stretched hole. Jackie's body remained taut, painfully resistant to Riruka's advance. Gulping down pained protests, she willed herself not to tense up; it eased the stress and pain.

Riruka noticed the sudden decrease of resistance and quickly sought to take advantage. Holding onto Jackie's waist, stabilizing herself with every bit of willpower and strength her lithe body could muster, she began to fuck the woman harder and faster with hot need.

"Do you like it… _Ah~!_... Jackie?" she gasped between pants. Her fingertips dug deep into Jackie's curves. Her strength was waning, and it was apparent when she drooped and molded her sternum to the curve of Jackie's back. It was all she could do to keep her hips in pumping motion.

The penis pounded away inside of Jackie, testing the membrane between rectum and vagina. There were reverberations of hot sensations that carried to her nerve endings and had her quivering on the edge. The pummeling of her ass was eliciting a certain pleasure and pressure she'd never experienced before. It was like each thrust was a punch to the underside of her gut; not that it hurt, but it was a significant and sudden pressure.

Before long, the smacking of her ass resumed once again. Riruka would often shove in, press as deep as she could inside, and then slap Jackie's butt. Her voice was winded, but she strove through the exhaustion of loosening up Jackie's posterior. Though she hated the feeling of sweat dripping down her body, she endured. If she backed out now, Jackie would definitely hold it over her head; at least, that was what Riruka would have done.

Watching from the sidelines, Mr. Pork was still blubbering incoherently. Had he not been such a sexual loser, he might've had the stamina to get back up and lumber behind the scary girl. She seemed so engrossed in her throes of dominance that he felt confident enough that she would either not notice him or not care. He could imagine fucking her, payback for the mental abuse she'd put him through. He'd want her squirming underneath him, screaming that he was too much for her and that she'd cum too many times to keep going!

Once again: if only he was not such a sexual loser…

" _Ri…ru…!_ " Jackie grunted harshly. It felt like a balloon was about to burst within her. One final jab from Riruka's hips was all it took, and exhaling loudly, she pronounced, " _Ka!_ " Her muscles tightened, her fingernails clawing at the cardboard floor. Her rectal walls shut around Riruka's phallus, stalling her weakened thrusts significantly. The girl wasn't really sure what had happened until she noticed how tense Jackie was and how she moved so strangely in writhing motions.

A great grin spread over her face. Sinking in to the hilt of her dildo, she pressed close to Jackie's ear. "Did you cum? Did you cum from me fucking your ass? How embarrassing," she harped with great satisfaction. Gripping Jackie's ass, she drew her hips back until she was entirely vacated from the gaping hole. Riruka then rolled off of the out-of-breath woman, steadied herself on her wobbly legs, and quickly detached her strap-on harness. Brushing the sweat from her brow, she sighed and said, "Let that be a lesson to you, Jackie. Next time you want to act 'cool'."

~~~ **One Week Later** ~~~

" _What?! Ginjou **still** hasn't got that Ichigo guy?!_" Riruka was fuming from hearing the news from Giriko again. Almost every day, Ginjou went out to recruit Ichigo to their cause, but came back empty-handed.

Yukio ignored her, though he blatantly made a show of turning up the volume to his headphones. Giriko just continued to do his chores. Once again, it was left to Jackie to tell Riruka to calm down and be quiet.

When she did, she couldn't help but smirk at the look of dissatisfaction on Riruka's face.


End file.
